Book 1- Into The Forests
by ApolloKitty
Summary: A fox named Bloom and her brother Stone are left alone after their mother died. But when Bloom finds FoxCamp, the two foxes discover that foxes live there. This is Bloom's Story. [ONE-SHOT]


**A one-shot series by ApolloKitty! Enjoy :)**

Series 1-Book 1: Into The Forests

I feel my fur brush through the hard rocks. My heart thumps so loud I can barely hear Stone.

His voice is only a murmur of words.

"Bloom? Hello? BLOOM!" Stone's cry jolts me awake. I realize I'm shaking.

"Stone! You woke me up!" I mumble, trying my best not to get embarrassed. I look into my brother's eyes, which reveal sadness.

"We have to keep moving. We нανє to find a place to shelter. Mother wouldn't have wanted this." Stone murmurs. I can't help the feeling of grief as it swims past my heart, washing away all the fear.

"Mother wouldn't be dead if it weren't for ѕσмє fox!" I hiss, waving my fluffy tail. Stone remains quiet as I continue telling him off.

"You're the one who α¢¢ι∂єитαℓℓу pushed her off a cliff! For The Elders sake, can you ever do anything RIGHT?" I scream, then stiffen. Was that my voice? Of course, I had always told Stone off, but never like this!

Stone just sighs. "Okay, so it's my fault she's dead. I'm sorry." My heart breaks as his eyes fill with tears. I feel my own eyes blur, but I blink the tears back.

"Well, let's get moving. And if you agree, ι'ℓℓ lead!" I growl. I watch as he hangs his head, slowly padding after me.

"I'd let you lead, but when Mother let you do that, look what happened." I mutter to myself. I do take advantage of the moment, and speak loudly enough for my brother to hear.

I know if I keep insulting him, he would start to whine. I hush myself, freezing. I smell foxes. σтнєя foxes. I creep forward, silencing Stone with a swish of my tail.

A dark red fox hurls onto me. I screech, pushing him off. He has green green eyes. He has a white tail tip with black surrounding it, like mine. The fox sits down, looking at Stone and me curiously.

"Who are both of you, and what are you doing in our territory?" The fox asks, though I sense his gaze lighting my red coat.

"I'm Bloom, and this is my brother Stone. Our mother died from an ιи¢ι∂єит, and we're looking for a place to live." I explain quietly.

The fox swishes his tail from side to side. I can see he looks thoughtful. "My name is Forest. I'm guessing you've seen my eyes. Lots of foxes adore them. You can live with us, if you want." Forest says the last part a bit awkwardly.

If I were a cat, I would've done that vibrating think they do when they're happy. I let a grin flash on my face. Forest looks into my blue eyes. He looks like he's about to say something, but Stone rudely interrupts.

"Okay, Forest. Can you please show us this camp of yours?" He mumbles. I realize he had caught a rabbit while we were talking. I try my best not to let embarrassment show in my blue gaze.

Forest just gives a slight nod to him before padding deeper into his territory. I follow him, making sure my brother is behind me.

I look around as I enter a thicket. They're about four other foxes in the camp, along with two small cubs. I feel my fur tingle slightly. I follow Forest until he stops.

A strong, gray fox is in front of Forest. His eyes show nothing but curiousity. "Forest. Lovely that you've joined us. Who have you brought with you?"

"Ash, I have brought two young foxes. They say they've lost their mother and need a home. I've decided to let them stay in our camp." Forest explains.

Ash let's out a growl. "You have no right to bring new foxes into our camp."

I feel my hope falter. Forest let's out a scowl. "I rank above you, Ash. Show respect. I'm second in command, and I'll speak to Qυιcк about this." Forest growls. Ash just grunts before walking away.

I feel my heart swell. Then confusion leaps onto me. "Ranks? What do you mean?" I ask Forest.

Forest sits down. "Quick is our highest ranked fox. I'm next. Then comes Grace, and following her is Ash. The lowest ranked fox is Night. The two cubs, Feather and Strike, are too young to be ranked. Sadly, if Quick excepts you, you'll have to start out on the lowest rank. But, I'm sure you'll make it to the top in no time." Forest explains. I feel my pulse race.

"You really think so?" I murmur quietly. I make sure Stone isn't anywhere near here. Thankfully, he's talking to a black fox who I'm guessing is Night.

Forest swishes his tail. "You bet I do. You fight well for a female fox. Great Elders, you beat me! And I'm the best fighter here!" Forest exclaims.

My heart swells with gratitude. I'm speechless. I don't know what to say. Thankfully, Quick comes to interrupt my silence.

"Forest, my second in command. I see you've brought two foxes to our camp. These will be the last foxes you will bring to our camp, unless the fox ιѕит evil and weak." Quick barks out. His eyes soften. "You've done well, Forest. Now, tell the foxes that they've joined. They'll be lowest ranked. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to see my cubs."

Forest nods, his face broad. When he glances at me, it lights up. "Well, welcome to our camp!" Forest yelps joyfully.

I shiver, surprised of how cold it is. I give Forest a grin, lying down. The wind makes my fur bristle. The cold eventually makes me fall asleep.

I wake up.I rub my paw over my muzzle, feeling dizzy. I get onto my paws. A whole month passed since I joined this camp. I have to admit, I've settled in well. I wish I could say the same for Stone..

I pad up to my brother, who is talking with Night, as usual. I wait for Night to leave, then pad up to Stone.

"Hi, Stone." I say, trying not to stumble. Stone gives me a worried glance.

"You've been wary all morning, Bloom. Are you alright?" Stone asked sympathetically. I nod, then realize my head is spinning.

"I'm fine." I respond, licking my paw casually. "How's your day been?"

Stone sighs, and I know this isn't a good sign. "Bloom, do you think we were supposed to come here?" He asks like it's a random question.

My dizziness breaks short as I stare it him. "What do you mean? I thought you loved it here!" I exclaim hoarsely, my throat throbbing.

Stone tilts his head. "Of course I like it here! I have Night, who's actually a really talented fox. But not a single day goes by where I don't think about Mother." I look into his eyes. I'm not sure if it's his or mine that are blurry. I look away.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I murmur the words out.

I hear Stone call to me. "Talk to Forest. I'm sure he'll make you understand your sick!"

I shake my head. I'm not sick. But I do go to Forest anyway. He's talking to Quick, who's complaining how low ranked his cubs are. I wait patiently for them to finish. Forest spots me, padding up to me. That's good, because I'm not sure if I can lift a paw.

"Hi, Bloom. How's it been?" Forest asks, his green eyes showing curiosity. I paw the ground.

"Fine." I croak. My pulse races. Why can't I talk?

Forest gives me a concerned look. "Are you alright, Bloom?" He asks.

I can't take it anymore. "No! I'm not okay! I can't move, I keep stumbling , I can barely talk, wow, the world does get dizzy a lot... hey look, stars singing about wolves..." I realize I'm getting delirious.

Forest flashes me a worried glance. "Stay here, I'll get Quick." He barks, his tail waving in the air.

I don't know what I'm saying. "Of course, just counting foxes and stones and pebbles..." I ramble on strange words. I shake myself.

A flash of light ginger fur makes me go crazy. "The Elders! So lovely to see you here! Oh, your busy? Yes, I feel you." I murmur loudly, drifting into complete darkness.

I look around. I'm in a forest, which seems to be full of prey. Hunger storms through me. A black fox stops me.

"Black Fox! The most powerful Elder! What are you doing? Where am I?" I ask.

The Elder shakes his head dramatically. "Young fox, you are dreaming. If you would recall, you went delirious. Only spirits know what happened to you."

Flashes of images surge through my head. Stone and I, Forest laughing with me, Quick trying to save me...

"Send me back, please! I feel healthy!" I beg. The Black Fox shakes his head again, slowly fading.

I'm jolted awake by a dark red fox. I moan. "No... Black Fox, come back... I don't feel well anymore." I mumble. The world is blurry.

I realize I'm in the middle of camp. Every fox is staring at me. "Bloom? I told you you weren't fine!" A familiar voice makes my ears prick. Stone!

"I'm back! Oh, it's good to be here again!" I exclaim. The weakness stabs me again, making me moan. I lie down, closing my eyes. I hear concerned voices all around me.

"Will she be okay?" A familiar voice murmurs. It gets closer to me. "It'll be okay, Bloom. Quick will save you."

I realize it's Forest who's murmuring things in my ear. "Forest? What happened?" I ask, squinting my eyes. I can barely just see his muzzle.

"Bloom! You've said something that made sense! Your really sick or something, but Quick is helping you. You'll be better in a day." Forest barks. I close my eyes again, not even bothering to show signs of life.

I wake up. I feel better. Much better. I can see the world again. I get up, happy to be awake and alive. I jump, realizing Forest is looming over me.

"Don't creep up on me like that!" I bark playfully.

Forest looks sad. "Ah, I see your better. Well, I have a kind of surprise for you."

"What is it?" I yelp excitedly. I'm turning around in circles. What could it be?

Forest looks wary but happy, though I can see grief somewhere on his face. "Something happened to Quick, and no fox knows what. It looks like he's going to..." He stops, sitting down.

I feel sadness churn in my chest. "Can I see him?" I murmur softly. Forest nods, and I follow him to the big hole.

"Quick?" I ask gently. A low moan is my only response. I look at him in horror. He looked so scrawny. So weak. So ill. Grace, Feather, and Strike are in the den, all with grief stricken faces.

"Thank you for saving my life." I whisper in grief. My heart is shattering. I can't believe he's going to die. I think I see claw marks on his neck, but I shake myself, knowing that I'm just imagining it.

His breathing stops altogether. A horrible stench fills the den. I stumble my way out. Forest is sitting outside, his eyes red. I can tell he's been grieving.

"He's dead." I mutter. I look into his eyes. I'm now second command. He's first. He's our leader. I watch him as he pads up the stump.

"Foxes, Quick is dead. We will all grief for him. Grace, Feather, and Strike will go and bury him." Forest barks sadly. I know he's trying hard to be commanding, but it isn't working.

I lay my chin on my paws, glancing at Stone, who is watching after Quick's corpse sadly. I sigh. What can any fox do? We're just going to have to go through life.

I wake up, my heart beating fast. Really fast. I have no idea why. I hear voices calling out my name. "Bloom! Bloom! Are you awake?"

I realize it's Forest. I paw him away. "Let me sleep." I grumble. I can only just catch his whine of amusement.

"Oh, okay. I just thought I'd let you come on a hunt with me." He coaxes. I'm wide awake now.

"You want to hunt with me?" I murmur. Forest's eyes show deep amusement.

"Well, if your up for it. I think I'll have to catch all the prey." He whispers in my ear teasingly. Competition makes my heart race.

"Your on!" I growl softly, pawing his ears. Forest licks my muzzle, running into the forest. I stay in my position for a while, looking at his disappearing red fur.

I chase after him.

I feel my heart beat as I look for Stone. Where was he? I look at Grace, then realize he's talking with her comfortingly, nuzzling each of her cubs. I can catch a few words from Strike.

"He's like Quick, right, Grace?" He yelps. I creep up on them until I can hear the full conversation.

"Well, he's third in command, and a very strong fox." I can tell it's Grace who's speaking. "Perhaps he can act as your father." Her voice cracks at the mention of Quick. I feel my heart race once more. Was Stone going to be Grace's second mate? I wait for Stone to come to me.

"Hi, Bloom." He murmurs softly. I look into his eyes. They're soft, not like usual.

"Are you Grace's mate?" I blurt out, then recoil my ears. Why do I have to blurt out everything?

Stone just cuffs my ear with amusement. "I don't know. She's an amazing fox, though." I let him go talk with Feather. I know where I want to go. I want to talk to Forest.

"Forest?" I ask, poking my head into his den. No response. Worry makes my stomach flip over. I step on something, and it squeaks. I scream, looking down.

It's Forest.

I hear Stone coming in. "Great Elders! What happened?" He asks. I realize I'm shaking with fear.

"I don't know." I choke out, thrusting my muzzle into his fur. I can hear his breathing. It's slow. There's no Quick. I hear Grace and Strike come in, Feather in lead.

"Is he dead?" Grace's voice shakes.

"No," Feather snarls. "He will not die." The light ginger fox runs out of the den. I want to kill myself. He ran out of the den!

He soon comes back with a minty herb in his jaws. "Give him this," He growls, nosing the herbs toward Forest. He soon runs out again.

I gently place the herbs in Forest's mouth. I want him to make a noise to show any sign of life. Thankfully, he swallows.

Feather looks at him as though he's inspecting him. I sit down, trying to calm myself. Forest would be fine. Everything would be alright.

Grace nuzzles my ear softly. "I know how you feel about him." She murmurs softly.

I glare at her, then realize she's right. Recently, I've been realizing that I do care for Forest, and not just in a friendly way. "I love him so much. I don't want to lose him," I whisper, my voice choked with fear. Grace leans on me comfortingly, but nothing changes the churning in my stomach. What if Forest dies?

Feather speaks. "Forest will live, hopefully." He growls, then softens as he looks at me. "He'll be alright."

I realize that Feather isn't giving sympathy to me, just giving me a fond look. I shake myself, knowing Forest would be my mate. Hopefully.

Strike speaks up for once. "Well, I'm going to go hunting. We need prey." He gives his brother a glare. "You should probably stay here and offer sympathy to Bloom."

Despite all I've been through, I huff with amusement as Feather's ears flatten with embarrassment.

I get up, knowing I should probably let Forest rest. I pad out of the den wearily, my stomach flipped upside down. I hear Stone's footsteps following me.

"Bloom? I'm really sorry about Forest!" He calls. I turn to sit facing him.

"It isn't your fault," I sigh sadly.

"Well, can I help you in any way?" He asks gently.

I think he's thinking about Mother. This is how he wants to make it up to me. "I'm good." I mumble, staggering to a mossy nest. I lie down in it, closing my eyes.

I wake up, trying hard to remember what was going on. It all comes back to me with a stressful pang. I run to Forest's den. Feather is sitting beside him.

"Is he okay?" I ask, sniffing him with worry.

Feather whisks his tail curtly. "He'll wake real soon. But I found out something." He comes closer to me.

"There was longleg stuff in his neck (longleg=human). A fox stuffed it in his neck. A fox in this camp." He growls, his fur bristling.

I shake my head, not believing it. "It can't be. All these foxes are loyal."

Feather snarls. "Well, there is no explanation if it isn't that. A fox did it."

I shudder, but it's cut off with joy as I hear a choked cough. "Forest!" I cry, nuzzling his shoulder fur.

Forest blinks, then looks at me with confusion. Fear pours into me. What if Forest doesn't remember me?

Recognition floods his glazed green eyes. "Bloom. I can finally see your face. Your ocean blue eyes."

I whisk my tail around him, nuzzling him everywhere. I can't believe he's alive. "Wait," I say, knowing that I should ask him. "Do you know what fox put the... glass into your throat?"

Forest narrows his eyes, then they widen. "I remember, but it's blurry. All I know is that it was three foxes."

I sag, knowing that wasn't very helpful. He then meets my gaze, then looks at Feather. "Um, Feather? Could I have a word with Bloom privately?" He rasps weakly.

Feather gives a short nod, padding out of the den. Forest looks at me again. My heart beats so fast I can't see. This never happened before. This is only happening now because I admitted my love towards him to Grace.

"We need a new rank," Forest says weakly. My heart sinks as he doesn't say what I want him to say. "Feather will be a high ranked fox. We will call him the Knowledge Fox. He will take care of ill foxes. But, I don't think Knowledge foxes should have a mate."

I nod with agreement, then shush him. "Save your voice. It must hurt to talk."

Forest tilts his head with slight protest, then sighs. "You may go tell the other foxes."

I pad out of the den after ushering him to sleep. I rise on top of the rock. I know I shouldn't tell the other foxes about a traitor in the small camp. I yowl a gathering call.

"Foxes. We have come to honor Feather, cub of the great fox, Quick. Forest and I have decided that we will create a new rank. A rank that takes care of the ill. Feather, would like to be our Knowledge Fox?"

Feather's eyes widen. "Okay." He yips.

I narrow my eyes. "Knowledges Foxes may not take a mate, though."

Feather then looks straight into my eyes. I look away, knowing he's thinking of me. Feather then lets out a sigh. "I will still be the Knowledge Fox."

I sigh with relief. "It is settled." I look at the foxes. Stone is with Grace and Feather. Ash, Night, and... Strike? Why would Strike hang out with the... hard foxes? I shake myself, knowing it's all just in my head.

I jump down the rock elegantly, my tail flicking gracefully. I pad back into Forest's den. He looks a bit better than before. He meets my gaze and gives me a warm smile. My heart skips a beat.

"Bloom? Can I ask you something?" Forest mumbles softly.

"Yes." I breathe, my heart soaring through my body.

"Can you go get Feather to give me more herbs?"

My whole body sags visibly. When will he ask me to be his mate? What if he doesn't feel the same way?

"Um, sorry, ask Grace!" I say, trying hard not to let the hurt show in my voice. I can tell its pouring out from my gaze, but I quickly turn and run into the woods.

As soon as I'm in a small cave, I rest my chin on my paws sadly. I shake myself. I've never felt like this before. It's my fault. I should've kept everything to myself.

Pawsteps make my ears twitch alertly. I immediately recognize the scent. It's Forest. I scramble deeper into the end of the small cave, hoping the darkness will hide me.

"I can see your eyes, Bloom. Come out." Forest grumbles. I can tell he's in pain. Well, why did he walk all the way here in the first place? I don't budge.

I moan inwardly as the fox comes into the cave. I eventually twitch my tail, giving him a sign that I'm here. "What?" I mutter.

"I should ask you that." He jokes softly, lying down next to me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." My voice is almost choked. "Nothing at all."

Forest curls his tail around his legs. Ah, his emerald gaze is meeting mine. "You can tell me, can't you?" He yelps silently.

I say nothing. He then sighs. "Well, I need to ask you a question."

"Go away." I mutter.

"It's very important." He coaxes.

"Go away."

"Please?"

"Go away."

"Fine, I'll tell you anyway." His gaze meets mine.

"The day I met you, I loved you. I loved your gaze, your attitude, your gentle voice, your legs. Every single thing about you made my heart fly. So, now that we're older, I was wondering if..." His ears flatten with embarrassment before he continues. "If you wanted to be my mate?"

I say nothing, but my insides are going crazy. My mind is still processing his little speech. I finally stand up. "Forest," I say, looking directly into his eyes. "You don't know how long I've waited for you to ask that question!"

Forest lets out a soft whine of joy, and I whisk around him. "Wait," I growl. "Your not going back on those legs. Your still ill."

Forest chuckles with amusement. "That's what a fox like you would say. Overprotective."

I roll my eyes gently. "Whatever. Lean on me."

Forest leans onto me, his breath hot on my neck. I try hard not to flinch, and pad all the way back to camp.

••••••••••••••••***•••••••••••••••••

I jolt awake, remembering what happened three nights ago . I suppress a soft whine of joy. My heart doesn't beat fast anymore. I'm finally mates with him, and I can't get over the fact.

A head pops through my den. "Hey Bloom." It's Forest. I lash my tail uncontrollably, feeling happy.

"Hi Forest!" I yip, tackling him playfully. With the power of surprise, I've shocked him. I pin him down softly. He escapes my grasp slowly, then tackles into me. We both roll around in the den. Finally, he's on top of me.

"Well, three days sure did you good," I gasp, out of breath. "It's like you never got hurt!"

Sadly, that darkens both our minds. I sit down, my eyes clouding with misery. "A fox tried to kill you, Forest. Three foxes. But which foxes?"

Forest's eyes are unreadable, but I catch a gleam of fear and anger in them. "I don't know! But whichever foxes did it sure aren't fessing up!"

"It couldn't be Grace or Feather. They're so nice!" I exclaim.

Forest then leans closer to me. "What if it was Stone?"

My heart stops. Did he just accuse my brother of trying to murder? I snarl with defiance and fury. "Never! He would never!" I snarl, my tail poofing up.

Forest flinches, and I realize I've let out a lot of my rage. "I'm sorry," I sigh. "It's just that, I know Stone would never do such a thing. Ever since our mother died..." I lose my voice as I think about her, her beautiful, sapphire blue eyes. My own eyes start to blur.

Forest leans onto me comfortingly. "I'm sorry. I was just using the process of elimination. Besides," He adds, "Your mother would be proud of both of you."

I stay quiet, still in a daze. What if Stone had done it? No, it can't be. He's such a good fox.

A sharp yelp breaks my thoughts. I look outside the den, seeing Strike. "Cmon, Forest. Your taking forever! We are supposed to go hunting, but looks like you just want to sit and talk!"

I stare at him in disbelief. He just talked to Forest... with hatred? Forest ranks above him greatly. I'm about to claw his ears off when Forest speaks.

"Coming. Honestly, you could've gotten Stone before me." He growls. Pride glows through me as I stare at Forest. He handles things with such ease.

Unlike me.

I look at Grace, who is grooming Stone fondly. I look away as Strike bounds up to them. My paws drag me towards a pool of water. I drink it, glad for the refreshing tang of nature.

A familiar face comes beside me. I scowl inwardly. It's Ash, a fox a never really liked from the beginning. "Bloom." He chuckles. "The second in command fox."

My heart beats fast. "What do you want?" I growl.

Ash looks at me innocently. "I'm a good fox, right? Let's just go hunting."

I narrow my eyes, then sag. "Okay. Lead the way."

After a long walk, Ash stops. "Is this it?" I ask, looking at the creepy place with fear.

Ash turns to me, his face dark and vicious. "Dumb fox. Forest was supposed to die, but some fox stuck with him. It's your turn to die, mutt!" He screeches, lunging onto me.

The last thing I see is blood. Blood everywhere. I go unconscious, and darkness surrounds me.

Was this the end?


End file.
